9 month agreement
by Presenting'Laniee
Summary: This is a story about what happens when a party gets a little out of hand and results in a few problems. What happens when you take a pregnant Sakura and Tenten, throw in an Uchiha and a Hyuuga all under one roof? You end up with a bunch of humor, drama and of course romance. But don't forget about the others... They're here too! SO read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Excuse me?**

**A/N: What am I doing with another story when I already have School Daze to worry about? Yeah well this one was sort of stuck in my head.. And well you know how hard it is to get a muse! You better use it while you got it! CHA! But anyway on with the story. **

Fear. The definition of fear is 'a state of anxiety or dread.' Fear is the only word that could possible describe this feeling I had now. A close competitor for this feelings is pure terror. The only fear that could come from looking at this pregnancy test in my hands. The little pink coloring of the test is the messenger of my horrible fate.

My shaking hands dropped the pregnancy test to the floor. I stared at where it once was a shook. I slowly slid to the floor and allowed the buildup of tears to fall from my eyes.

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

_Pregnant_

"I'm pregnant.." I said as I slowly uttered the words that scared me to no end. Even hearing the words from my own mouth didn't alleviate the pain in my heart. I clutched my chest with my hand and took deep calming breaths. _This has to be a mistake… It has to be. I can't be. It was one night. _I got back up from off the floor and turned toward the mirror. My usually bright eyed were now red and puffy from tears. My hair which was usually tied up into tight buns on the top of my head fell haphazardly down at my back. My hands shook as I touched my reflection.

_This can't be me! This can't be the Tenten I know. This can't be happening. This isn't you. You always plan ahead! You never get so caught up in you emotions! How the hell could this be happening? YOU IDIOT! It only took one man's complimenting and reassuring words to make this happen to you! You idiot!_

I clenched my fists and punched the mirror. The whole mirror shook but the only part that broke was the part where my hand was. Blood and broken pieces of glass now fell down the mirror. I mechanically put my hand under the water and cleaned my now bloody hand up. I looked back at the mirror. I sighed and then disposed of the pregnancy test and the glass shards. I wrapped my hand up in bandages before getting dressed in some sweatpants and a T-Shirt. I brushed my hair and put it into a neat high ponytail before putting my sneakers on. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and headed out of my room. My roommate Sakura was already sitting at the table with a medical journal in front of her.

Sakura Haruno is my best friend or 16years along with Ino Yamanka and Hinata Hyuuga. Her bubbly personality fits perfectly with her bubbly and eccentric personality. She's in college studying medicine. She hopes to a world renowned doctor like her hero and grandmother Tsunade. We are both 19 and study at Konoha University. The top University in Japan. And I got accepted. Unlike Sakura I study in something total different. I am a double major. I major in dance theater as well as martial arts. But those two things could very well be taken away from her if they new about her "dirty little secret".

I subconsciously tightened my fists at my sides but none the less forced a smile onto my face. I walked over to Sakura. Sakura never looked up to focused on the book in front of her. Her waist length hair hung over the sides of her face while she bite the end of her pencil with a confused expression on her face.

"Sakura." I said as if trying to get her out of her trance like state.

Nothing.

"Saki."

Nothing.

"Sakura!"

That woke her up.

Sakura jumped not so gracefully.

"Oh.. It's you.." Sakura said after she realized who it was.

"Yeah it's me." I smiled and hugged her. "Good morning. What are you reading about?"

"Morning" She said after I let go. I walked to the fridge. As I opened the fridge to look for the milk she began to speak again. "Oh.. It's nothing. Just reading about how some women can go almost months without knowing if their pregnant or not-" I tensed up ever so slightly. "-It's weird. I mean wouldn't you know that if you didn't wear protection or if your not on the pill… There's a large chance that you'll get pregnant?" She looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Isn't it strange.. Tenten." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, Yes it is… strange." I replied as I reached for a bowl and made my cereal. I walked over to the table and sat across from her and at my cheerio and strawberry cereal. Sakura's eyes never left me once. "What?" I said as I looked up with a mouthful of cereal.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. My quickened for a fraction of a second.

"Wha- what?" I said as I stared at her.

"Oh nothing. Close your mouth, Ten. It's not very becoming." Sakura said as she went back to her work. My heart went back to it's regular pace and I relaxed.

"Yes mother." I said teasingly. After I finished up with my breakfast I went over to the door and put my coat on.

"Going to the training grounds to meet Neji?" Sakura asked. At the mention of that name I tensed up.

"No.. Just going for a walk.. Maybe visit the studio." I said as I tried to keep my voice light and carefree.

"I think you should go see Neji.." Sakura said as she closed her book and rubbed her eyes. My breathing hitched and I tried to make my voice as light and happy as possible.

"Why.. Why would I do that.. Saki.. What are you-"

"Cut it Ten. I know." Sakura said as she turned to look at me. At her tone I knew the gig was up. I couldn't hide it from Sakura forever. I knew that. I jus hopped that she wouldn't have found out so quickly.

"How?" Was all I could say. My voice twisted in pain and guilt.

"The bizarre eating habits. The glowing of you skin. The fact that you are ALWAYS eating. And not to mention the fact that I heard the sound of glass breaking while you muttered about being pregnant." Sakura said as she opened her arms up. I ran into her arms and cried.

"I-I didn't mean too.. It was a mistake.. A horrible, horrible mistake. I wish I could have taken it back. But I can't now.. Now can I?' I said as I looked up at her. She looked down at me and smiled.

"No you can't.." She said as she wiped the tears from my cheeks as she smiled warmly. "But you want to know a secret?" She said as her smile faltered for a second… I nodded up at her. "I'm pregnant too." Ant with those words I took a few steps back and stared at her.

Sakura… SAKURA.. Sakura, MY Sakura was pregnant. The role model, the model student, the reliable one.. My best friend.. Was pregnant.

"What?" That's all I could say.

"I'm pregnant." She said again as she walked over to the couch and laid down. I looked over at her and noticed that she was a little chubbier than normal. But I just thought that she was bloated because of her period.

"I heard you the first time. But I mean how?"

"Well you know when a guy and a girl get together they get this feeling and-"

"Cut the jokes Sakura I want answers." I said as I sat down next to her.

"It was a few months ago.. At that party I made us go too.. Remember?"

Of course I remembered. It was on that day that I gave up my innocence to a Mr. Neji Hyuuga. That day is the reason for me to be stressing out to this day. That day is the reason why I don't think I'll be able to face the Hyuuga for a while.

"Yeah I remember that day.." I said as I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Well this is how it happened…"

**::Flashback (Third Person POV)::**

"_Ten! Get your Panda behind down here!" Sakura shouted. Tenten slowly rounded the corner. Dressed in an all black knee length dress and silver heels Tenten felt subconscious. It didn't help the fact that the dress had a split going up to a little above the thigh and hugged many areas. The top part of the dress was halter dress. Her normal buns where replaced with a long high ponytail. _

"_I'm right here.." Tenten said as she pulled at the bottom of the dress but it only made the top of it lower. "Why do I have to wear this?" She whined. _

_Sakura sighed. "Your wearing it because you look amazing. You have such a stunning figure it's surprising that you never show this off.." Sakura said as she turned around to get her keys." Sakura felt particularly striking in her outfit. Consisting of only leather booty shorts, a hot pink tube top, and red heels. "Now come along." Sakura said as she walked out of the front door. _

"_We look like whores, Sakura!" Tenten hissed as she got into the Mercedes next to Sakura. Although they are in college they still come from prominent families. Tenten was very uncomfortable with the situation. _

"_Not we don't.." Sakura said as she started the engine and drove towards the Uchiha Manor. _

"_DO we have to go?" Tenten whined as she tugged at the dress. Sakura batted her hands away and sighed. _

"_Yes Ten, we do have to go. Sasuke-kun was nice enough to invite us… WE. Are. Going!" Sakura said as she stopped at the red light. She took a glance in the mirror and checked her long high pony tail. _

"_You look fine Saki." Sakura smiled at Tenten. "But honestly he only invited me because he invited you. He doesn't even LIKE me!" Tenten said as she looked out the window, hoping that Sakura didn't hear the last part. It was a well known fact that Sasuke sees Tenten as a younger sister. Everyone nicknames her as the 'Lost Uchiha'._

"_Now you know that's a lie.." Sakura said as she slapped Tenten's thigh. "It'll be fine! Ino will be there.. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru… Neji.." She said the last one a little quieter. Tenten paled. _

"_Wh-who?" Tenten stuttered._

"_Oh look at that we're here!" Sakura said as she killed the engine and jumped out the car. Completely avoiding said question. Tenten groaned and got out of the car to follow Sakura towards the party. _

"_What's the theme of this year again?" Tenten asked as Sakura rang the doorbell. _

"_Opposites." She said simply. _

"_But you always look like a hoe.." I said as I laughed. She glared at me but quickly adverted her gaze when she saw the door open. _

"_Hello." Replied a raven haired male. His piercing onyx eyes could cut into your soul. _

"_Sasuke!" Tenten replied as she hugged him. He hugged her back then released her. _

"_Tenten." He smiled at her. "Haruno." He said as nodded in her direction. _

"_Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled. But beneath her smile she was feeling a pang of jealousy. _

"_Sasuke… You look like Naruto!" Tenten said as she chuckled. It was true. Sasuke was wearing a bright orange t-shirt, dark orange basketball shorts, and bright orange converse. _

"_That's because these are Naruto's clothes." Sasuke said as he inwardly cringed. _

"_But I think you look nice Sasuke-kun." Sakura said smiling up at him. He looked at her unfazed. _

"_I don't think you got the concept Haruno. It's supposed to be opposites. Not the same one you are all the time." Sasuke said coldly. _

"_I-I.." Sakura stumbled over her words. _

"_Sasuke that's not nice. Play nicely!" Tenten said as she hit him over the head. _

"_HN." Sasuke said as he rubbed his abused head. "And you! You look like a whore!" Sasuke said in disapproval._

"_Oh I do, do I? I haven't noticed. Maybe that's why your friends over there are checkin' me out hm?" Tenten said as she raised her eyebrow and nodded behind her. Sure enough there was a group of guys staring intently at Sakura and Sasuke. _

"_What the hell? Hold on." Sasuke said as he walked over towards the group of guys who automatically looked fear stricken. _

"_Well.. Now that kill joy is gone… Let's go Saki!" Tenten said as she skipped over towards the living room of the Uchiha mansion. She looked back to see that Sakura wasn't moving. "Don't worry about him ok? It's fine. He's just being prissy." Tenten said as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her in the direction of the dance floor. She looked to her left and say a familiar set of bright yellow hair. "Look there they are!" _

_Sakura was dragged towards a group of people. Sitting directly in front of her was the blonde hair of her eternal rival; Ino Yamanaka. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt. Her usual well kept hair fell loosely around her. To the right of her was the blue/black hair heiress of the Hyuuga Corp.; Hinata Hyuuga. Her usual pale and modern outfit was now bright and upbeat. Her hot pink half shirt clung to her tightly and her black skirt was a little above thigh. To top it off she was wearing black stilettos. "Hey guys!" Sakura said as she wiggled out of Tenten's grip to hug the girls. Tenten followed not to far after. _

"_Hey forehead, Ten." Ino said laughing at the glare she received from Sakura. _

"_Hi. You all look pretty." Hinata said as she smiled. Hinata had gotten rid of her shyness and stutter after she started hanging out with Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. _

"_Thank you! But look at you! I bet Naruto can't wait to have him all to yourself!" Sakura said as she giggled. It was a beautiful day when Hinata finally confessed to Naruto. Naruto returned said feelings and they have been going out ever since their 10__th__ grade year. _

"_He hasn't seen it yet." Ino said as she threw an arm around Tenten's shoulders. _

" _Oh really? Well let's make it known how gorgeous Ms. Hyuuga is." Tenten said as she laughed. _

"_How should we do that, Ten?" Ino asked. _

"_By dancing of course!" Sakura said as she laughed. She grabbed the blushing Hyuuga and dragged her to the dance floor. _

"_So Ino how's it feel to be in sweat pants… In public?" Tenten asked as she watched Hinata slowly begin to get comfortable enough to dance. _

"_It's different…" Ino began. " But it's a good different." She said as she smiled. _

"_Was it 'troublesome?'" Tenten asked. She laughed as Ino pushed her while blushing furiously. _

"_No it wasn't troublesome!" Ino said as she blushed heavily. Everyone knew about Ino and Shikamaru's crush on each other… EXCEPT them. Everyone agreed to let them figure it out on there own. _

"_If you say so.." Tenten sang. " Well come on let's dance." Tenten said as she dragged Ino onto the dace floor. _

_Sakura was trying to get the shy Hyuuga to dance. "Come on Hina it's not that bad. I promise." _

"_But what if Neji see's me?" She asked as she bit her lip. _

"_Then he'll have to see you. Your living with Naruto now right?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "Then what's the worse Neji can do? Glare?" Sakura said as she attempted to remake Neji's glare. She earned a giggle from the Hinata. _

"_Your right. But have you noticed that he never glares at Ten?" Hinata asked as she finally started to dance to the music. _

"_Yeah.. We all know. But shh here she comes." Sakura said. The conversation dropped. The next hour or so was filled with dancing and laughing. _

"_I'm tired." Sakura said as she wiped some sweat from her eyebrow. _

"_Go sit down you party pooper!" Ino said as she twirled around. _

"_Take a break if you need to." Hinata said as she danced. _

"_Bye Saki!" Tenten called from the dance circle before doing a back flip. _

"_Show off!" Sakura yelled while laughing. Tenten flipped her off before going back to dancing with the rest of the girls. Sakura walked over to the punch bowl, grabbed a cup, and then sat down. She took a sip of the punch and then winced. The sour taste flooded down her throat but she ignored it and continued to drink it. She felt a presence sit next to her but ignored it and watched the party. _

"_I hope you know that, that punch is spiked.." A voice said. It sent chills down Sakura's spine. That voice could only belong to.._

"_Sasuke?" She spit out. _

"_The one and only.." He said smirking. _

"_How do you know it's spiked?" Sakura said as she rose an eyebrow but non the less, put the cup down. _

"_Because I saw Kiba and Naruto spike it before going off to look for the girls." Sasuke said as he stretched. _

"_That sounds like them…." Sakura said as she shook her head. "But why are you helping me?" She asked as she looked at him._

"_Because you like Tenten's sister… And she's like my sister. So a sister to her is a sister to me.. No matter how much I don't want it to be that way.." He muttered the last part. _

"_I'm sorry.." Sakura said as she looked at her lap. _

"_don't be." He said as he raised the red plastic cup to his lips. _

"_I though you said not to drink that." Sakura said as she watched him take a long sip. _

"_I never said that. I just warned you that it was spiked. There's a difference." He said as he looked at her. "You know when you don't try so hard… Your kind of amazing."_

"_Thank you." She said as she smiled. She completely ignored the insult and tried to focus on the positive. _

"_Walk with me." He said as he stood and took her hand. She looked at it for a second… contemplating her decision before giving in and taking the hand. He walked her down an abandoned hallway and towards a room. He opened the door and walked in. _

"_Sasuke-kun…why are we-" _

"_Shh… Just… go with it." He said as he pushed her against the door and kissed her. After the initial shock of the situation wore off Sakura kissed back. Before she knew it she was on Sasuke's bed and he was kissing her neck. Her shirt long forgotten on the floor. _

_Tenten had just finished a black flip. She heard Sakura call her a show off and she flipped her off. Tenten started to dance with the girls again. She saw Sakura and Sasuke talking. _

"_They would make such a cute couple if Sasuke would show the fact that he liked her and if Sakura would realize the obvious." Ino said as she grinded down to the floor. _

"_I know what you mean. This is almost as bad as Hina and Naruto." Tenten sighed playfully. _

"_Yeah yeah whatever." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her punch. _

"_Hey ladies. Would anyone want to dance with a sexy beast as me?" Kiba asked as he laughed. Naruto came up behind him and hit him over the head and laughed. _

"_Is that anyway to talk to these young women?" Naruto said as he looked at the group of dancing girls. _

"_Hey Naruto!" Tenten said as she slid into a split. _

"_Stop showing off Tenten!" Ino said playfully. "Oh and hey Naruto!" Ino said as she waved. She grabbed Kiba's hand and took towards the middle of the dance floor. "I'm going to make Shika jealous be right back!" She hollered over her shoulder. _

"_Tenten that's nothing." Hinata said as she did a back walk over and ended in a split. The group of guys went wild. They started to surround the now battling girls. _

"_Two things Hinata. One have you realized you wearing a skirt?" She said holding up one finger to prove her point. "And two.." She held up two fingers this time. "You are battling a dance major… You know that right? So stay in your corner.. Art Major." Tenten said as she smirked at all the audiences 'OOOhs'. _

"_If your so bad. Prove it." Hinata said as she took the cup off the floor and took a long sip. She handed it to Naruto and kissed his lips quickly. "Hey baby." Naruto looked at her with large eyes and then at the cup. _

"_Hinata your drunk." He said shocked. _

"_No dip." Tenten said laughing. "But if she wants to compete then she can." Tenten did a back flip followed by a backbend ending in a front Chinese split. "Now what?" She said as she got off the floor. _

_Hinata shrugged. She did a double ballet turn then slid down slowly onto one knee and ran her hands up her sides. The guys in the crowd hollered wildly. She smiled a the attention before sliding her supporting leg to the side ending in a Chinese split. She grabbed the front of the floor pulling herself out of the split and put her legs over her body. She held the pose and smirked. "You were saying?" _

_Tenten laughed. "That was cute Hina!" Tenten took a deep breath and did three pirouettes. Ending in the same pose she lifted her bended leg up and then tilted her body to the side. She put her hand on the floor and did a front flip. She did a backbend but then twisted her body to where she was now facing the ground. She held it while the crowed cheered. Hinata laughed and helped her up._

"_Nice dancing." Hinata said smiling. _

"_Same to you." Tenten smiled. "Naruto is drooling." Tenten sang. _

"_Good. Now I get to dance on him." She wiggled her eye brows suggestively. She ran over to Naruto and grabbed his hand dragging him away. _

"_Take her drunk girlfriend home, Naruto!" Tenten yelled after them._

"_Fuck off!" Hinata yelled back. _

"_Yeah she's completely wasted." A deep baritone voice whispered in her ear. Tenten felt chills run down her spine. Only one person could possibly do that to her. _

"_Neji?" Tenten asked with wide eyes. _

"_In the flesh." He said as he took her hand and dragged her to the couched. He sat down and waited for her to do the same. _

"_What are you doing here?" Tenten asked as she stared at him. _

"_I think I'm partying." Neji said smirking a little. "But I did enjoy your little show with my cousin though." _

"_You saw that?" She asked as she subconsciously pulled her dress down. _

"_Don't pull it down now.. I liked you black lacey thong." He said as he winked at her. _

_Tenten blushed. "Pervert." _

"_Oh you haven't seen 'pervert' yet." His voice lowered and octave. _

"_Have you been drinking too?" Tenten asked strongly although her knees wanted to give out under her. _

"_Maybe a cup or two." He said as he shrugged. He stood up and looked at her. "Let's go on a field trip.." _

"_A field trip? The hell? Is this kindergarten?" Tenten asked as she followed him anyway. _

"_If it was I wouldn't mind being in time out with you.." He said looking back at her. And staring at her with lust filled eyes. He opened a door and pulled her in. _

"_Um. Neji… We're in a room.. By ourselves.. Obviously your drunk.. I think I'm going to go…" Tenten was stopped when she felt a pair of lips on her own. All senses shut off at that moment. _

"_Shut up." HE breathed on her lips. He reached behind her and locked the door. Tenten knew that she ever get another chance like this again so she pulled him to the bed and laid beneath him. She kissed his lips again with more passion. Tongues fighting for dominance. _

_(End flashback: Tenten's POV)_

By the end of the story we were in Sakura's car driving to the guy's apartment. We knew that the guys would be there as usual. Sakura stopped at a red light and looked at me.

"We fucked up big time." She said simply.

"I know. And this time.. We have to fix it ourselves." I said as I rubbed my belly.

"Well let's get this over with." She said as she turned left on the green light and arrived at the well kept apartments. She stopped the car and unlocked the door. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded but inside I was freaking out. We got out the car and headed up the steps. I rang the doorbell and as usual Naruto answered the door.

"Hey guys!" He looked at both of us. "Damn Sakura you got big since last month."

Sakura paled and her eyes watered a bit. I glared at Naruto and he seemed to take a hint.

"I mean it's not a bad thing!" He said quickly. "You have a more of a… um…. Fuller figure." he said. Sakura seemed to accept that and walked past him. She turned and smiled.

"Don't piss me off Naruto…. I'll cut your dick off." She ended with a brighter smile and walked into the living room were the guys were. I walked into the house and hugged the shocked Naruto. I walked into the living room just in time to see Sakura drag Sasuke down the hallway. I laughed but stopped when I saw Neji and then remembered why I was here.

"Hey uh… Neji can I talk to you?" I said as I traced a line with my foot.

"No Tenten. I'm busy." He said retuning back to the game set in front of him, Shikamaru, Kiba and now Naruto.

"WE need to talk though." I said as I started getting angry.

"No we don't." He said as he placed the controller down and stood. He walked over to me.

"Yes we do. Now listen bastard, I can embarrass you in front of all your little friends or you can come in private." I said as I met his gaze.

"What could we possibly have in common to talk about?" He asked as he stared down at me.

"Your baby." I said with a straight face. Everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"My what?" He asked slowly. "Tenten if this is some kind of joke it isn't funny."

"I'm not joking. I'm pregnant and you're the father. Congrats." I said sarcastically. And at that moment Sakura walked in with a ghostly pale Sasuke.

"You too?" Neji asked staring at Sasuke.

"Me too." Sasuke said slowly. And with that the prodigies of two of the most prestigious clans in the world… Passed out on the floor. I looked at them and then sat on the couch.

"So what you all playing?" I said brining their attention back to the game. The room was filled with talk about the game and Sakura went to fix some snacks. The two men on the floor were long forgotten.

**So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Love it? Gotta let me know! Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader for both this story and School Daze. Inbox me if you interested! Can I get at least 10 reviews? It's makes this poor little authoress smile. ****J Oh and you'll get cookies. I love you all tons! You make me smile. **

**XoXo,**

**Lanie **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

**a/n: Yeah well it looks like I wont be hitting my 10****th**** review anytime soon so I decided to update now. So yeah review and read. *sigh***

**Chapter 2: Change**

**::Sakura's POV::**

Change.

Change is to alter something or to make something new and different. Change is when you and you're best friend are pregnant and you're forced to accept the fact that you can never be your own person. That's the hard depressing truth of the matter for me right now. And well you know what? It sucks… Badly.. But not as bad as Sasuke's reaction to our dire situation.

* * *

"SASUKE! SASUKE YOU BAKA! PUT NEJI DOWN! DOWN!" Tenten screamed.

At this moment, Tenten and I were trying to save Neji from a very painful and humiliating death by Sasuke Uchiha.

As soon as the guys woke up and the shock of the matter finally ended, Sasuke was beating the life out of Neji.

_Oh the joys of being the only level-headed one of my friends…_

"CAN ALL OF YOU JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN?!"

_Or not so much_… But either way, I got my point across because everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Calm down Sakura.." Tenten said as she rubbed my back. _Bipolar much, Tenten? _

"I'm sorry it's just.. All the yelling is getting annoying!" I said as I put a hand on my head for dramatic effect.

"I know.. It's troublesome." Shikamaru said as he removed himself from his position of trying to pull Sasuke's arms off of Neji.

"It is.." Naruto said as he followed the example and took his arms off of Sasuke's other arm. "I'm just glad that my girlfriend isn't like that."

"You just haven't seen her on one of her 'moods'." Neji said under his breath.

"I agree to that!" Tenten said as she raised her hand.

"Guys, guys let's try to rationalize this." I said as I sat on the couch.

"I'm with her." Tenten said as she followed and sat on the couch.

"Well this isn't my place so I'm out!" Shikamaru said as he walked down the hall to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to go see if Hinata's back from the Animal Shelter yet." Naruto said as he grabbed his keys and headed out.

"Yeah.. We do need to think this through.." Sasuke said as he sat in between Tenten and me. Neji fixed his clothes and sat next to Tenten. "Mine!" Sasuke said possessively as he pulled Tenten into his lap.

"Honestly Sasuke, even with a baby by another women you still want to keep my all to yourself…. Selfish are we?" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Shut it." Sasuke growled.

"Anyway.." I cut in. "We need a plan."

"I agree." Neji said as he assumed the thinking position; hands folded, chin resting on them, deep scowl, and the occasional glare, twitch, glare.

"Well. While Neji glares at air-" I ignored the pointed glare in my direction. "-why don't we move in with you guys until we can figure things out?"

"It's too crowded in here for 4 people let alone six. And your pregnant at that." Sasuke said.

"Then what do we do?" Tenten asked as she leaned back against Sasuke's shoulder. I ignored the pang of jealousy I felt. _He doesn't like Tenten, she doesn't like him. It's a brother sister bond. Nothing more.._

"Then we'll move in with you two." Neji said as he sat back in his seat and scowled at the current position of Sasuke and Tenten.

"We only have two rooms…" Tenten said a little uncomfortably.

"Yeah and plus it probably wont fit your 'prestigious requirements'." I said a little sarcastically.

"So what? It's a house and it's better than what we have so far." Tenten said as she sighed.

"It could work.." Sasuke said as he looked up. "We could always keep it down under wraps that we got two women pregnant out of wedlock." Sasuke said as he sighed. "We just have to come up with an excuse as to why they look like us."

"You know, for a genius prodigy, you're really stupid." Tenten said as she plucked him in the forehead, a move she learned from Itachi.

"Please elaborate." Sasuke said as he glared and rubbed his forehead.

"You cant make an excuse for a baby looking exactly like you. They can obviously put two and two together!" She said as she threw her hands up for emphasis. Efficiently hitting me and Neji in the face. "Ehehe sorry, but anyway why don't we make a 9 month agreement?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"You two come live with me and Sakura in our apartment for nine months. You see what it's like to live and be around us 24/7 and if you can handle it, then marry us. I know that by law in each of your clans that once you're married all previous rules before marriage don't apply. So by marrying us and then saying 'Oh yeah by the way that's my kid.' They'll have to accept it. That means we're home free. But back on my original comment, live with us, go through the pregnancy and of course try to survive… And well if you like it stick around." Tenten finished with a yawn. We all stared at her in awe. "What?"

"You actually said something that was level-headed and didn't involve shoving weapons down someone's throat." I said with big eyes.

"Yeah I can do that…" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well.. With these shocking events of the day.. I say we go ahead and get to packing." Neji said as he stood.

"So you agree with this?" I asked

"I mean we have nothing better planned and I mean it is a good idea so yeah sure why not? What could possibly go wrong?" He asked as he walked into the hallway.

"EVERYTHING!" I yelled down at him.

"Well I'm going to pack." Sasuke said as he pushed Tenten off of him and put her in the seat next to him and stood.

"Have fun!" Tenten said as she laid her head down in my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"That was a brilliant idea Ten." I said as I smiled down at her. She smiled back up at me.

"Yeah… I kinda made it up on the spot though…" She said as she played with a piece of her hair.

"Well it was brilliant none-the-less."

"Thanks."

* * *

Two hours and a bunch of whining later, we finally made it back to our home. It wasn't much: a kitchen with a bar area was adjacent from the large living room. Up the stairs and on the left was my bedroom and on the right was Tenten's. Each bedroom came with a large bathroom and a walk in closet.

"Well, welcome to our castle." I said sarcastically.

"Hn." They replied simultaneously.

"I swear that's you guys' favorite word." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well my rooms on the left and Tenten's is on the right." I said as I walked over to the fridge. I was seriously craving milk and orange juice with chocolate syrup. Yum!

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Tenten asked with concern.

"Hn."

"Well fine then!" She scoffed and walked into the kitchen. "I want some toast and strawberry syrup.." She looked around for the kitchen supplies.

I love Tenten to death and back.. But she couldn't cook if her life depended on it. She thinks the knives are put to waste by being used for cooking and cutting only.

"Second drawer on the right.. And left section bottom shelf in the fridge." I said as I drank my odd concoction. She smiled in triumph as she found the toaster, bread and syrup.

"That's disgusting, Ten." I said as I cringed at the food.

"You're one to talk. Look at that.." She said as she made a face at my drink.

"You haven't even tried it.." I defended my delicious drink.

"Neither have you.." She said. We looked at each other for a second before we traded food. I was shocked to say the least when it didn't taste half that bad..

"See good right?" She asked as she took another sip.

"Yes but so is mine." I said with another bite.

" It is. I'll have to make it some time.." She smiled. I returned it.

"That's disgusting.."

We both turned to see Sasuke and Neji pulling a face at our food selection. We both looked at each other and then back at the food before replying in unison:

"Try it." They both scowled and shook their heads.

"No thanks.." Sasuke said as he smelt the drink.

"That just doesn't look natural…" Neji said as he examined the toast.

"Well, I think I want to do something different.." Tenten said as she hopped off the stool.

"Like what?" I said as I put the food away.

"you know like get a makeover.. Stuff like that." Tenten said as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Really?!" I glowed. "I think I like pregnant Tenten!" I said as I hugged her and she hugged back.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Tenten wants to do something girly.." Neji said as he shook his head.

"Same here." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what now?"

* * *

"You know I never said I wanted to be here.." Sasuke said as he sulked.

Currently, Tenten and I were in Yamanaka Salon and Spa. They also sell herbs and flowers.. Anything that comes from the ground is sold here. They are one hundred percent natural and organic. We were getting out hair and nails done. Since we were like family to the Yamanaka's, we get a HUGE discount. Which the guys are so kindly (they don't know yet) are paying for.

"Ah.. This is the life eh Ten?" I said as I sighed into the hands massaging my head.

"I hear that. Now I can see why you guys love the salon." Tenten said as she relaxed.

" Are you girls done yet?" Sasuke said as he glared.

"We've been here for an hour!" Neji said as he crossed his arms.

"Shh…" Tenten said as she put a finger to her mouth. "Go relax or something.. Do something productive." She said as she waved them away.

"I'm sulking.. That's productive." Sasuke said under his breath.

"Sasuke. Please." I said sadly.

"Fine whatever," He said as he and Neji got up and walked toward the springs.

"Finally.. Peace and quiet-"

"FOREHEAD! TEN! HEY!"

" You spoke to soon, Saki.." Tenten said as she snickered behind her hand. I just sunk lower into the shampoo bowl. But the lady took that brilliant opportunity to rinse my hair and sit me up.

"Hey Ino" Tenten said as she kissed her check.

"Pig." I said as I hugged her.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked as she straightened her uniform. Her uniform was obviously altered to her likening. The required baby blue button up and dark blue dress pants with the Yamanaka Salon and Spa apron was now a baby blue half top, dark blue skirt, and a half up apron. Classic Ino.

"Well I wanted a change.. So what better place to come than to my best friends salon?" Tenten said as she beamed. Ino beamed back at her.

"I came because she did." I said as I sighed.

"Well since you're here… I know the perfect hair style for both of you!" Ino squealed.

"Uh.. I don't know about that.." I said a little nervously.

"Sure Ino. I trust you." Tenten said as she once again smiled.

"Thanks Ten. And I even know the nail designs and everything! You all just sit back and let me work my magic!" Ino said.

* * *

Who is she? Is this really my reflection or some kind of sick trick because if it was.. It's not funny. This girl is absolutely STUNNING! Ino sure has a gift.

My long pink hair was now in a high ponytail with front bangs framing my face. My sparkling jade eyes were now lined in a faded pink eyeliner. My lips were bright pink. Somehow Ino even got my outfit changed without m even paying attention. Instead of my sweatpants and t-shirt. I was conveniently dressed in cargo SHORT shorts and a white and gold off the shoulder shirt. When I say short I mean… they could pass for panties. I turned to ask Ino what the HELL she was thinking but some girl with long brown hair was engulfing her in a hug. She was really pretty too. Wearing a dark black dress that crossed in the back and came down a little above knee. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist line and bangs that were perfectly framing on her face. But I had bigger problems on my hands than a super pretty girl…. I had lost Tenten.

I started walking around looking for her.

"Tenten? Tennie! You couldn't possibly look that bad! Come on." I said as I walked around the salon.

"Umm.. Excuse me?"

I turned and saw the girl from earlier. She looked pissed off. I don't know why it's not like I know her or anything.. Then I saw those doughy brown eyes.. And felt like a complete idiot.

"Hi Tennie.. Might I say you look stunning." I said as I awkwardly rubbed my neck.

"I don't look too bad do I?" She said as she crossed her arms and glared.

"Of course not my dear. You could never look bad!" I replied as I started to slowly was backwards away from the growingly pissed off Tenten.

"oh really.." She started advancing on me. But suddenly Ino came to my rescue.

"Now Tennie, we cant kill Sakura.. We don't want an angry Sasuke on our hands now do we?" Ino asked as she wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders, effectively calming her down.

"No we cannot." Tenten said as she took a deep breath.

_I swear pregnant Tenten is crazier than normal Tenten and that's saying something. _

"Well we should go find the guys." I said as I tried to change the already weird mood.

"That's a brilliant idea! They might not even notice Tenten!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah… And the may potentially die when they ask who she is.." I mumbled. But Tenten just laughed.

"Probably!" And with that she skipped to the springs.

"That Tenten is something else isn't she?" Ino said as she shook her head.

"You have no idea…" I sighed and walked toward the springs.

The springs were nice looking. A big pool like area in the middle and rocks and plants surrounding the circle. We spotted the guys sitting on the bench with a towel wrapped around their waist and over their faces. I was about to walk in when I realized it was the guys area which meant girls weren't supposed to be allowed in. I was about to tell Tenten that but she was halfway in the building.

Many guys jumped up and tried to get her to come with them but she just flipped them off and kept walking. I laughed when she tried to get there attention but the obviously were asleep. I walked in to try and save them from the wrath that was Tenten.

As I walked towards there area the humidity of the building cause me to start sweating. Many guys said things to me like "hey sexy." Or my favorite. "Hey want to be the strawberry in my ice cream?" That one received a kind kick in the child maker. Courtesy of me. When I finally reached the sleeping prodigies.

Tenten was still trying to gain the guys attention. So I kindly shoved her to the side and giggled when she slipped, almost falling into a hot tub. I bit my lip and tried thinking of a way to wake the guys up without doing much work. As I looked around the room, I spotted an empty towel rack. Walking over to it, I signaled Tenten over.

"What's a towel rack going to do?" She asked as she picked one up.

I sighed and also picked one up. Twisting the towel into a long line, I let it go and whipped it on Tenten's bare legs.

She proceeded to scream bloody murder.

Shockingly, the two Prodigy's didn't seem to wake up. But that didn't mean that all the other people in the facility weren't looking at me like I killed Tenten.

"Well… THANKS for letting me know." She said as she gave me the Hyuuga glare.

"Wow, you could be a Hyuuga… You've got the glare down pact." I said sarcastically. "And we're just going to kindly wake them up by doing that!" I smiled as I held up the towel.

"Brilliant Saki." Tenten said as she gave an approving nod. "I've taught you well." She grabbed her towel and walked towards Neji. I followed her lead and walked behind Sasuke.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Tenten. She smiled and silently counted to three.

**POP!**

* * *

Hinata jumped from her position on the couch and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" She asked as she raised her head from his chest.

"Hear what?" Came the sleepy reply from the Uzamaki.

"I could of sworn I heard screaming… That sounded oddly like Neji and Sasuke.." The Hyuuga heiress replied.

"You know there screams?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow.

"it's a long story.." Hinata said as she laid back down. Efficiently dropping the subject.

I took my hands off of my ears and came face to face with an angry Uchiha.

"Uh Tenten.." I asked nervously.

"Yeah?" She replied as she backed up slowly.

"Run?"

"Run."

* * *

"It's funny how we always find food." Tenten said as she got into a random line.

"Yeah, That's cause food would NEVER TRY TO KILL US." I yelled in the area we had just come running from.

"That's because food is loyal." Tenten said with a glint in her eye.

"We seriously need to get you in therapy." I told her with a serious face. She just smiled at me and pulled me into line with her.

"No you just need to love me and feed me. I'll be good." She smiled at me and I was again highly afraid.

"I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." I said as I saw the two Clan Prodigies turn the corner.

Tenten, being the female she is, waved at them.

"Tenten what are you doing?" I whispered to her harshly. She just winked at me and smiled in the boys' direction. Once they came over, I noticed they had actually gotten dressed after our attack.

"Hey, um Sakura.. Quick question." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah?" I asked in a small voice.

"Why the HELL did you hit me with a towel?" Oh no he initiated the glare. I swallowed deeply.

"Um… I wanted to see if you were umm…. Still wet?" It came out more like a question. Mainly because I had no idea why Tenten called them over here.

"Oh.. Ok that Brilliant." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

Then as if it were for the first time he actually looked at me. I could see the way he was staring at me and blushed.

"Yeah.. Ino decided to give me and Tenten a makeover." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Really..?" I could feel his eyes still on me before he looked away.

"Yeah." I looked back up and noticed him staring at Tenten with a confused look.

"Who's this?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Tenten bit her lip to keep from laughing at the question. I face palmed and pushed Tenten a little farther in line.

"Sakura… Where's Tenten?" Sasuke repeated.

"She's right there…" Neji said once realization dawned on him.

"No… Because that looks like a girl.. And Tenten never looks like a girl." Sasuke said confidently as he crossed his arms.

Tenten stopped laughing and her expression turned dark. I slowly took a step back.

* * *

I tried to help. I'm honestly telling you the truth.. But when you have a very pissed of Tenten next to you, you want to keep yourself as far away from danger as possible. Even if that means not helping your soon to be baby daddy out of mortal terror.

"Tenten he's going to die if you don't let go of him!" I said as I tried to pull Tenten off of Sasuke.

"Am I a girl now Sasuke? AM I SASUKE? AM I?" Tenten yelled as she continued to strangle the blue looking Uchiha.

"Tenten, he's turning blue!" I yelled back at her. She just continued to tighten her grip and glare. "He wont be able to get you out of trouble anymore!" I tried to reason.

Nothing.

"You wont have Sasuke anymore."

Nothing.

"No more free job offers.."

Nothing.

"You'll actually have to pay for college!"

That got a response from Tenten.

She slowly let go and fixed her attire. After she deemed herself appropriate she grabbed Neji's upper arm and dragged him towards the register lady who was staring at her wide She promptly took Tenten's orders without a second thought.

I walked over to the choking Uchiha and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I helped him regain his balance.

"Did you not just see that creature choke me out?!" He asked wide eyed.

"Yeah I did.." I said as I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Not funny Haruno." Sasuke said as he glared at me. I nodded and headed over to the table and sat down.

"So Sakura what you want to do tomorrow?" Tenten asked as she ate a French fry.

"Well… Since we have school tomorrow I suggest we go to school." I replied, stealing a fry.

"But I don't want to go to school.." Tenten whined.

'But Ten, school should still come first." Neji said, uttering his first few words of the moment.

"You're taking her side?" Tenten whispered.

"I'm taking the side that benefits you the most." Neji said sighing.

"Well.. I guess." Tenten said defeated.

"How about we go to class.. And then after we go baby shopping!" I said smiling.

"Yay! Baby shopping!" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy.." Sasuke muttered.

"Well what could possible be bad about baby shopping Sasuke?" Neji whispered in the attempt to make his friend feel better.

Oh poor, poor Neji.. You have no idea.

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry! I'll update my other story soon. HONEST. **


End file.
